


Drowning in you

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Breathplay, Breeding, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dick has a pussy, Jason has a big fat Dick, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muscles, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Omega Dick Grayson, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Subspace, consensual loving porn!, it's uh.. just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: He can’t breathe.Whether it’s Jason’s huge cock or huge hand causing the problem he doesn’t know. All he knows is that his vision is getting spotty and his mouth is full of the taste of alpha. From this position, Dick feels tiny. He knows that it isn’t the case- that for an omega he’s large and generously muscular. Next to Jason however, he might as well be a little girl.And Jason makes sure he knows that. The hand on his throat loosens but instead of being able to suck in sweet oxygen more cock slips inside. Jason groans low and hard, rough fingers playing where his cock is stuffed inside.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 767





	Drowning in you

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! They're there for your comfort and experience. If I'm missing any tags please let me know and I'll add them!
> 
> I was in the mood to write some porn and Elwon gave me the idea to have Jason using his strength to move Dick around- then Cherry picked some numbers and I got the prompts: 8. blow jobs 5. Size Difference|| Knotting ||Breath Play by random choice!
> 
> This is what I made and I hope any ready that stumbles across this late-night post enjoys!

He can’t breathe.

Whether it’s Jason’s huge cock or huge hand causing the problem he doesn’t know. All he knows is that his vision is getting spotty and his mouth is full of the taste of alpha. From this position, Dick feels tiny. He knows that it isn’t the case- that for an omega he’s large and generously muscular. Next to Jason however, he might as well be a little girl.

And Jason makes sure he knows that. The hand on his throat loosens but instead of being able to suck in sweet oxygen more cock slips inside. Jason groans low and hard, rough fingers playing where his cock is stuffed inside.

“ Fuckkk Princess your throats so nice and tight. Love when you choke on it. “

Dick wishes he could growl or protest. Tell Jason to fuck off- instead he finds himself whimpering around the sizeable length, heat pooling in his belly. He’s soaking wet. Like some sort of low-class whore. He’s dripping and desperate for this man’s knot and cock to stuff him full.

Whatever sound he does manage to make just makes Jason groan. The sound is low and sinful. Dick feels the vibration of it all the way to his toes. Soon that large hand wraps around his throat again, squeezing with just enough pressure to stifle his airflow. His throat tightens around the alpha.

He draws in a messy breath through his nose but ends up choking. The alpha growls stopping him from using his hands to push him off. He stays there helplessly on his hands and knees, letting Jason use him in the dirty alley.

“ That’s a good girl wing- that’s a good. Girl. “

Jason’s movements are awkward and clumsy. Still with the amount of strength he has in his larger alpha body. He doesn’t let Dick forget the power imbalance, using every opportunity to make him feel small. He’s afraid he’s about to pass out. He can’t keep his eyes open. The wet slick sound of his open mouth and jaw make his ears burn. It’s nasty, filthy and god if that doesn’t make him feel breakable.

That’s what Jason is doing, after all, breaking him.

The hand comes away from his throat, the cock following. Dick gasps for air, falling against Jason’s thick thighs and sculpted legs. He desperately clings to the edge of Jason’s pants. He hasn’t taken them off since they started this. Just opened them enough to shove his meaty cock down Dick’s throat.

His vision is still blurry from tears and his head still fuzzy with lack of oxygen when Jason shoves back in.

This time Jason doesn’t hold his throat. Instead he grips the back of his head behind his ears and drags him forward. He takes it too easily. His throat and jaw raw but moulded to the alpha’s shape. He should feel humiliated- less than human. He can’t help enjoying this though, not when he finally feels like an omega.

Like a useless cock sleeve meant to please their alpha.

Jason’s knot hits against his already red lips. Dick tries to lap at it, tries to take some of the bulge into his mouth but he can’t. He wants this alpha’s cum- wants to drink it all. He doesn’t realize he’s whining or keening for it until he hears Jay’s shushing noises.

“ It’s okay baby you’re going to get it- tighten up for me- tighten up so I can give you my load. “

Dick can’t. His jaw is almost numb and trying to do anything seems so hard. He aches and he’s sore. The alpha doesn’t give him a break through. Without any warning, he pinches his nose. The omega tries to jerk back but Jason keeps him in place with his other hand.

“ There we go- nice and tight like this. “

The movements get rougher and the need to breathe makes Dick’s lungs tight. He gasps around Jason’s length but all that does is make him take the alpha deeper. Something that gets him a slew of curses. The faster Jason fucks his throat the closer he gets to orgasm. Dick finds his usual breath holds failing him. It makes sense considering the way Jason’s widdled down his endurance tonight by fucking his throat raw. His vision starts to spot making him wonder what’ll happen first.

Jason cumming or him passing out?

Just as darkness swallows his gaze, salty warmth bursts over his tongue and into his stomach. In one delirious floaty moment, he realizes both.

When Dick wakes up his head and throat are killing him. The pulsing of the headache is almost worse than the soreness of his throat. Or at least it would be if there wasn’t sweet satisfaction singing through his body. He doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know what’s happening.

“ Fuck pussy so tight babe- so good. “

Jason’s breath is hot against his neck, teeth and tongue teasing his mating glands. The action draws what would be a keen if it wasn’t for how dry his throat is. He wants water, he wants a moment to clear his head.

That is until Jason rubs against something inside of his that makes him gasp soundlessly. Then he just wants to cum.

“ Love you like this baby. “

Jason’s hands tease up his body to cup his small breast. Like this, he feels helpless to his alpha. In the little spoon position, he’s practically completely encased by the other man. A rough thumb brushes over his nipples making him arch. Lewd wet sounds make him flush.

“ Love when I fuck your throat so good you can’t even talk. Then I can hear your greedy wet pussy cry and cream for me. “

Dick whimpers but his sore vocal cords don’t react.

Sure enough the wet smack of his pussy is so loud that he almost thinks someone is walking through mud. It’s a sticky, sloppy kind of sound that makes him embarrassed. His alpha, however, loves it.

“ Been fucking you for a while you know baby girl. Even when you were passed out. Brought you back here and been fucking your pussy for like an hour. You’re so good for me. Didn’t even have to use my fingers- you were just ready for it. “

The dark raspy quality of Jason’s voice makes him shudder. The idea of his alpha using him like that pulls him apart. He can feel himself getting wetter- after all, it’s something he’s always wanted, something he’s asked for but Jason’s never done it. Not until now at least.

The idea of Jason bringing him unconscious back to their den and using him as a fuck doll makes him keen. The sound is raspy and weak but it’s there. He tries to press back on that huge thick cock spearing him open but Jason keeps him still. He can always keep him still. The man’s sheer size and power are awe-inspiring. Stronger than any non-metahuman they know.

Stronger than Bruce- Stronger than their pack alpha. His inner omega preens at the knowledge. Dick has secured himself the strongest mate- the best father and protector for pups. The best of the best.

Gently Jason eases out his stupidly long cock and guides Dick onto his back. The loss of the cock makes him cry but he doesn’t have enough time to mourn it. Soon the slick meat is rubbing against his lips and sliding back in to his waiting mouth.

“ Look how sopping I am with your slick baby. Be good and clean it up. “

Even though Jason tells him to clean it up the alpha does it himself. The sweet sigh he makes while slipping into Dick’s throat is heavenly. Unlike before, here, he’s tender and careful. Sure fingers wrap in his hair and coax Dick to take more.

“ fuckk love your throat and your pussy baby. Don’t know which is better wanna fuck both at the same time. “

The idea goes through him like lightning. His mouth is too tired to do anything besides suckle but Jason seems content with that. Dick’s body is humming with pleasure, though he’s sure he’s feeling more of what Jason is experiencing more than anything else. With careful movements, Jason keeps fucking his throat while his wondering hands slip out of sight to tease Dick’s nipples.

The touch drives him crazy. Jason easily knows his most sensitive spots. The action makes Dick rub his legs together. When he does he realizes just what a mess is between his thighs. Like Jason said he’s wet but the raw, puffy feeling of his pussy confirms that he’s been fucked for hours. Quite a hard fucking by the feel of it. The idea of missing such an aggressive fuck makes him disappointed but knowing that Jason actually did it. Actually used him? So much better.

He swallows down his alpha in thanks. Taking as much as he can and bobbing his head in appreciation. He can feel the knot throbbing against his lips. He wishes he could take it inside. He wants Jason to knot his mouth.

He doesn’t get that though. Instead, the alpha pulls back and looks down at him.

Like this Jason’s looks huge.

Not just his thick veiny shaft, but his muscles and thighs. The alpha crowds over him enough that the soft glow of the lamp disappears. All he can see is Jason. His powerful thighs frame his face and his gorgeous muscular body traps him in place.

“ Such a good little thing for me baby. I think you deserve a pup. “

Dick isn’t sure where the energy comes from, but he jolts. His entire body from his toes to his fingertips jumps at the mention. Jason never talks about pups- not even as dirty talk. Breeding was sacred and no matter how close they’ve been- well it isn’t something he’s ever even hinted at.

Now, however-

Jason shifts off of him. Dick misses the feeling of safety that comes from being held down by his alpha. Before he can complain however strong hands are pulling him and twisting him into a deep arch. He feels weightless like he usually does in the air. Though, instead of being able to twist and contort his own body he finds himself at Jason’s mercy. The alpha spreads him so far open the cool air from the air conditioner tickles his cunt. He wants to say something but the raspy condition of his throat makes it impossible. If he thought he felt helpless before now he’s downright breakable under the hard muscular body of his alpha.

Jason drapes over him and keeps him held down. His huge cock rubbing against his hot folds with purpose. The wide head presses hard enough that it pops in, Dicks stretched folds give in easily. He keens and bucks against him almost as if to throw the alpha off. Jason merely wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pushes him into the pillows.

Pillows that smell of safety and alpha.

“ Shhh baby relax. Can’t pup you if your pretty little pussy isn’t nice and open. “

A roll of the hips has Jason’s buried to the hilt. He can’t help following the alpha command. Dick’s body melts against the comforter and the fat alpha cock lulls him to safety.

“ That’s it Dickie- just take it. Take what you’re made for. “

His walls are puffy from overuse but instead of a rough fucking. Jason carefully presses smoothly and deeply. Each and every thrust pressing more cock into his greedy cunt. It’s so slow that he could almost fall asleep to the rhythm. His eyes flutter shut and the sweet smell of Jason’s pleasure rolls over him like a blanket.

Just as he’s about to drift off to the sweet feeling of cock a swift large hand spanks him hard enough to jerk him awake.

“ Hn what a bad mother you’ll make- I won’t pup any omega falling asleep while taking knot. “

The idea of not getting a knot, or not getting Jason’s pups makes him keen. It isn’t enough to wake him up. After all, his head is still pounding and his sore body is already half asleep. Jason spanks him again. This time harder. The resounding smack wakes him up again. He swims through murky cloudy thoughts and drags his way to the surface to be alert.

Jason doesn’t make it easy for him either. The alpha’s large hands squeeze the back of his neck, scruffing him and making him melt back into the bed. Though anytime he starts to drift again he receives another firm smack.

“ Fuck- love scruffing you, you get nice and loose for a good fucking. “

Sure enough, Jason’s once careful movements give way for a rough pounding that makes the bed rock. It takes little to nothing to make the frame hit into the wall. The sound of the bedsprings and headboard is loud enough to keep tempo. Loud enough to let Dick know he’s being undeniably railed. Something only possible with his alpha. His stupidly strong- viral alpha.

“ God that’s it baby Can feel you begging for the knot- you want this load don’t you baby? Want me to stuff a whole litre inside of you. “

Dick nods helplessly into the bed but know’s Jason can’t see it. When they’re in this position all Jason looks at is his puffy pussy and fluttering folds. He knows because Jason’s recorded it once. Took a video on his phone to show Dick just how good the sight looks.

It had been while he was reaming Dick on a rooftop, video on full volume so Dick could hear his sloppy pussy and slutty moans while getting taken again and again like a cheap floozy against grimy concrete. The memory sends a shiver down his spine. Though he's pulled out of it when he feels Jason’s knot against him.

“ Gonna fucking knot Dick- Gonna knot your slutty hole- HNN “

The sheer force of Jason’s orgasm is devastating. The feeling of his knot pressing in and growing isn’t something someone can get used to- especially not accompanied by the amount of cum Jason produces.

Fuck- He can feel it spurting into him.

It feels like a hose that was folded suddenly being released. Without the condom, Dick can feel it flooding into his womb and drenching whatever eggs are waiting. The knot inside him pulses for a moment, weak spurts following through. Dick feels so full he’s sure that he’s bursting with it. When Jason’s large hand comes over his semi puffy stomach he knows it’s true.

Then the second load comes.

Suddenly Dick knows why Jason refuses to knot him.

There’s so much cum from the knotting. Another wave of viral, fertile sperm pushes into him and floods his insides. He whimpers and tries to getaway. The action makes Jason press down on him with the full weight of his supple muscle. Pinning him in place to get bred.

God Jason was finally doing it- after years of asking Jason was finally breeding him. The thought is enough to make Dick cum.

His orgasm sneaks up on him but wracks through his body. Usually, Jason would be a considerate lover. Giving him orgasm after orgasm before allowing himself his own pleasure. Tonight though tonight Jason fucked him like a real alpha.

“Dickie?”

Dick doesn’t realize he’s lost time until he’s being coaxed awake by gentle touches from his alpha. He reluctantly opens an eye and finds his concerned mate peering at him with a guilt-stricken expression. He groans, throat cracking at the action.

Damn, he forgot about that.

“ Don’t talk, drink some water. Let me help you sit up. “

Dick lets Jason sure strong hands get him into an upright position. When he does a plastic cup with a straw comes into view. He’s desperate for a sip, his dehydration making itself known. The moment the straw hit his lips he sucks in delicious room temperature water. There’s a refreshing tang that makes him think Jason added lemon but he’s too busy slurping to ask.

Jason pulls the cup away before he can get anymore. He tries to follow after the cup but a firm hand keeps him steady.

“ Slow sips Dick- slow sips. “

The omega glares at his alpha but soon the cup is back and Dick is able to take slow, small sips of cooling water. He only drinks half the glass before Jason takes it away again.

“ Are you hurting anywhere? You didn’t say the safe word but I felt like I was too rough. “

Dick shakes his head but winces with his neck protests. He almost forgot Jason scruffed him.

“ T’ss fine. Was good. “

Jason looks sceptical but soon Dick’s lower body is cramping up. The painful tightness in his lower belly makes itself known. When he looks down his eyes widen and the state of his stomach. It’s puffed out far enough to look pregnant. Not just pregnant- but far along. He can’t help preening but the discomfort gets worse and he finds himself arching away.

“ Shit- Let’s get you to the bathroom all that can’t stay inside of you. “

Jason picks him up like he weighs nothing. His hands moving with care to get Dick off the bed and into the tub. It isn’t a far journey but it’s awful and Dick is stuffed full.

“ Hold on let me take out the plug. “

Plug?

  
Sure enough, Jason’s fingers slip down his naked body to the plug in between his legs. He hesitates for a moment before caressing the ring and very slowly pulling it out.

A vast volume of cum follows.

Just like going in the cum rushes out of his body with enough pressure that he shudders through orgasm. Jason’s large hand rubs his stomach helping it along but for the most part, gravity does the rest. Dick holds onto his alpha like a lifeline, body shaking and walls fluttering as sweet relief flows through him. He keeps his eyes tightly shut as rivets of white fluid slide down his thighs. It’s only when it slows down does he even get the chance to breathe.

“ Fuck-”

Dick finally opens his eyes through when he looks at Jason the alpha is staring at the tub. Dick swallows and lets his eyes follow in the same direction.

The sheer amount of jizz is shocking. Dick’s golden thighs are positively drenched in white spunk. The thick goopy cum is all over the tub. It’s mesmerizing and hard to believe that, that amount of cum was inside of him. He almost wants to run his hands through it. Jason says something pulling him out of his stupor.

“ ‘eat you- “

Dick barely catches the words. He tries to turn to look at Jason but finds himself being manhandled over the edge of the tub. He flails and ends up with his hands slipping in the cum.

Not that it matters with the firm hand his alpha has on him.

“ Gotta eat you out Dickie- Gotta taste me in you. Please please please, please. “

Dick swallows hard. He can’t see Jason’s face the way the alpha has his head turned, but he can feel Jason’s breath over his sensitive pussy and tingling clit. His thighs tremble at the implications.

“ Please. “

Jason needs no more prompting.

The feeling of the alpha’s tongue is heaven on his overworked pussy. The heat is soothing and the loud slurping sounds- while lewd make him feel taken care of. His alpha is licking his own cum out of his pussy. The thought makes him tremble. He brings a cum covered hand to the side of the tub to steady himself while Jason’s eats him out with vigour.

It feels amazing. Better than ever before really. While Jason has always been good at eating pussy it’s the first time he’s ever been so ferocious and demanding while doing it. Soon the alpha’s fingers are rubbing tight fast circles on his clit. While Jason’s tongue fucks him fast- smart and precise enough to make him cum again.

Dick is so sensitive he jerks away but just like every other time Jason holds him still. Mouth not stopping as it drinks up omega slick and alpha cum. Dick’s eye’s roll back as he whispers his alpha name over and over from his raw throat. He’s almost through his orgasm when Jason's hard cock is pressing back into him.

“ Fuck---- so wet. Fuck, sopping with my cum baby need to fuck you again- gotta cum inside you again. “

Dick whimpers but the feeling of Jason's strong hands touching and stroking him soothe some of the over sensitivity. Just some of it. Dick holds on for dear life as Jason dicks him down. Unlike before when Jason’s movements were hard now he stays nestled deep in his body, grinding like he’s trying to press his cum as far into him as he can.

Dick finds himself being pulled off of the edge of the tub. Jason bringing him back against his body. His ass is large enough that they can’t press flush together but his flexibility helps his shoulder and head touch. Jason doesn’t miss a beat as he keeps fucking his overheated hole. Every thrust makes a mess of his quivering hole.

“ Gonna put more cum in you baby. Going to fill you up and make you leak it all out on my cock as I stuff it back in. Gonna make you take so much cum you stay pregnant for the rest of your life. “

With one hand on Dick’s throat and another on his hip, Jason keeps bouncing the omega on his cock like his life depends on it. The ragged hot breaths of the alpha in his ear makes the experience even hotter. It only takes one subtle squeeze on his throat to make Dick cum again all while Jason starts knotting him and forcing another inhuman load into his body.

This time the blackout doesn’t come and Dick endures every spurt of hot seed that stretches him to his very limit.

Jason presses hot, wet kisses to his neck while the hand on his hip comes up to caress his stomach. They both stay there for a moment, trying to catch their breaths and trying to come down from the high of tying and orgasm.

“ You’re so hot inside.”

Jason says it softly and privately. Not like anyone else could hear them but Dick loves the way that they stay hidden away in each other's embrace. He tries to look back at Jason but only sees his mop of dark hair.

“ Hn and you’re so big. I’m so full of you Jay- gonna have your pups. “

The word pups hangs between them like a promise. Dick tangles his fingers with Jason’s as the alpha keeps touching his stomach. Like this everything feels good and complete.

With his abdomen so full it could burst Dick’s heart finally feels full.

This time while waiting for the knot to go down Dick basks in the tender care of his alpha. Jason peppers his neck with kisses, gently strokes his aches and whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Every touch makes Dick feels fresh and tender inside and soon he’s so full it’s overflowing from his eyes. Jason gently croons to soothe the ache but the tears don’t stop.

He feels open and raw and finds himself leaning into his alpha that much more. This time when Jason’s knot slips out he clings to the man afraid he’ll disappear.

Jason doesn’t. Instead, he helps Dick into the shower on shaky fawn legs and turns on the hot water and gently bathes him. He’s extremely considerate as he gets as much cum as he can out of the omega. Though when it starts to make him feel empty Dick bats Jason’s hands away.

Reluctantly the alpha concedes and helps him dry off and takes him over to the bed.

Dick looks at the sweat and cum stained sheets and hides his face in Jason’s shoulder. He whines and the alpha shushes him with care.

“ sss’k baby. Can you be good while I change the sheets?”

Dick squeezes tighter making Jason sigh.

With a bit of shifting around Dick wraps himself around Jason’s torso. Legs around his hips and arms around his neck. If he’s in the way Jason doesn’t say so. Rather, his alpha dutifully cleans their bed and gets out clean nesting material for them.

Once the room is clean Jason takes the dirty linens down to the laundry room. All while a clingy anxious omega holds tight. Jason soothes him with soft sounds and once the dirty laundry is put down the two go to the kitchen where Jason makes a very light snack and feeds Dick spoonfuls in his lap.

The actions are soft and sweet and makes Dick’s head feel light and puffy. He’s only 5 spoons into the yogurt parfait Jason’s made when he pushes the thing away. He manages a few more sips of water before he starts to get anxious.

“ Alright Dickie time for bed. “

Bed sounds nice. Dick lets his eyes close and for the umpteenth time, Jason picks him up and whisks him back to their bedroom. The feeling of the cool sheets feels like heaven under his worn form. He sighs softly and Jason tucks him in under the blankets. He whimpers at the loss of Jason’s heat but shooshes as the alpha joins him only a moment later.

A caring hand brushes his hair out of his face and scrapes his scalp in a way that’s calming. The last bit of tension curling in his shoulders dissipates. In Jason’s large muscular embrace he finds himself relieved.

“ Love you, Dick- So much. “

Dick leans into the words before letting the haze in his mind lead him off to sleep.

He loves his alpha too.


End file.
